Chapter 1: The Day Comes
by TheCoolKDJ
Summary: Hi guys. I started a book. I dunno what to call it yet. But I'll tell you as soon as possible. Here' s the first chapter of the book. Tell me if you liked it so that I can write more.
1. Chapter 1: The Day Comes

Attempt at Fan Fiction: Part I

Chapter One: The Day Comes

'Wake up! Albus really! Aren't you excited?' comes Mom's voice.

I groan. If the word for getting butterflies in your stomach and being nervous is 'excited', then yes. Thank you for asking. I get up from bed; brush my teeth, blah blah blah. Finally, I take out a greenish blue shirt, a checked hoodie and jeans. I look into the mirror. 'Great,'' I mutter. 'Mom, come here!' I yell. 'Mom, please!'

Mom's name is Ginerva Weasley, changed to Ginerva Potter, obviously. She has red hair and green eyes. Just like her brother, or my uncles. It's the same thing. She's one of the greatest mothers- always there for me and all. She never lets me down, ever.

Mom comes over. 'It's nearly ten,' she scolds. 'What's wrong?'

'I thought I was supposed to _look_ smart too. My hair's a mess,'' I grumble.

Mum takes a hairbrush and tries to brush my hair completely straight. It doesn't happen- not unless I put on a hard cap. 'Eat your breakfast and we'll try later, okay sweetie?' she smiles. I hate it when she calls me 'sweetie', but I had to manage. I run downstairs to find James and Lily eating breakfast. Dad is reading the newspaper.

I sit beside James. 'Hey, little brother,' he says, grinning. Sure, it's all normal for _him_. It was his second year, after all. James Sirius Potter was his full name. James – after my grandfather. Sirius- after Dad's best friend. He always played tricks on me. I never knew what he had up his sleeve. He's a lot like my uncles- Ron, Fred and George.

I eat my breakfast. My favorite food's there. Pancakes with syrup on them and apple juice were on the table. I have one pancake, which tastes completely like cardboard. Apple juice tastes like water. I look across the table at Lily, my two-years-younger sister. Dad ruffles my hair. 'You know, I think I wore something similar on my first time,' he says, grinning. Probably a coincidence.

Dad, Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and many other names. He's pretty famous. I've heard a lot about him. Apparently, he killed some powerful half-blood called Tom Riddle, who changed his name to Voldemort to sound like a pure-blood. I find it hard to believe.

'Harry, it's ten-fifteen. The train leaves at eleven. We better get going,' Mom says as she turns towards Dad. I gulp. 'Come on, let's go,' Dad says standing up and going out. 'I'll start to put everything in the car.'

'Um, Lily?' I say, looking at her excited face.

'Yes, Albus?'

'Is that supposed to be your pet?' I say slowly taking a step back.

'Pet? She follows my eyes and looks at her shoulder. 'Lizard!' she screams, knocking over a chair. 'Mo-o-m! Help! Lizard!'

I roll my eyes. I'm not that scared, honestly. I take the lizard in my hands and flip it out of the window and calm Lily down.

Lily Luna Potter, my sister is a lot like Mom. She's named after my grandmother and her second name, Luna, was the name of another girl who was Dad and Mom's friend. She had red hair and brown eyes too.

'It's okay,' I say softly. Lily's scared of lizards more than anything else, everyone here knew that. I'm sure that James was up to this. She takes my hand we walk out of the door. 'Bye, old life' I say looking up at my house.

Dad revs up the engine. 'Haven't left anything behind, have you? We can't afford coming all the way back,' he says. I quickly run through a checklist in my mind. Trunk, check. Books, check. Wand, check. Owl- uh-oh. 'Wait!' I exclaim. I run back to the house and get the bird-cage with my owl, Sib. 'Okay, I'm ready,' I say. At least, for now I am.

I look out of the window. Soon enough, I would leave the Muggle world completely behind. I take a deep breath. All that goes through my mind is what house I'll be picked. James got into Gryffindor, luckily. Dad had said that most siblings go to the same house. But he said 'most' not 'all'. So I worry. What if the Sorting Hat announced that I'd be in Slytherin? James and I would be enemies! Not only that, Lily, who would come two years later would not be chosen in Slytherin obviously! She's not the type! We'd be enemies too! Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the four houses. What if I am picked in Slytherin? Creepy.

'Oh, by the way, James, Rose is coming along too. So you won't be alone. Scorpius's there too, but I don't think he'll join you. Harry and his Dad, Lucias Malfoy, were after all, enemies,'' she laughs. Dad says, 'Yeah, but I saved his butt in my last year, didn't I? He still owes me for that.''

As we reach the train station, I look around hoping to find my cousin Rose. She's daughter of my favorite uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. We're pretty close cousins. They weren't here yet. Uncle Ron had a habit of arriving five minutes late everywhere. But I hoped he isn't late enough to miss the train.

Mom and Dad heave the trunk and all onto trolleys. I take mine and James his. Lily comes to sit on the edge of my trolley. I sigh. She always does that. But she's a feather, so it wasn't hard to steer the trolley anyway. 'Mom, I wanna go to Hogwarts too!' she cries.

'You'll be going in two years,' Mom says.

'But, Mum, that's such a long way to go! James went, Albus is going, why can't I?'

Mom gives a stern look and Lily scowls.

We reach Platform 9 ¾. 'They're they are!' I say waving my hand to Hugo and Rose. I run to them. 'Hello! A bit late, aren't you?' I ask. 'Daddy,' she explains. 'Hi, Uncle. Hi, Aunt!' I greet.

'Hello, Albus!' As our parents meet, Rose, Hugo, Lily and I talk about what might happen. Hugo would be going a year after Rose. 'I might be in Ravenclaw,' says Rose.

'Why? Can't you be in Gryffindor?' I ask.

'Daddy says I'm intelligent. He says I 'inherited' that from Mummy.'

I roll my eyes. 'Not necessarily,' I point out.

Two minutes for the train to go. James had already gone in. I go to Dad. 'Dad, what... what if I get picked into Slytherin?' I ask, worried.

'Albus Severus Dumbledore. You were named after two of the greatest wizards I've met. One of them was in Gryffindor, and the other in Slytherin.'

'So?'

'If you get picked into Slytherin, well then, Slytherin just got an excellent boy, didn't they?' he says. I hug him.

'Now go, the train's about to leave,' he says.

'Okay.' I hug Mom and rush to the train with Rose. 'Bye! Bye everyone! Bye Lily! See you soon!' I say, waving my hand from one of the windows. Suddenly, James comes up. 'Move over,' he says. 'Mom, Dad! I just found Teddy snogging Victoire!' he screams. Mom and Dad remain expressionless. 'Our Teddy, our Victoire!' he exclaims.

'You're just like Ron! Stop interfering with other people's lives,' replies Mum. The train whistles. 'Bye!' I scream. I hear a lot of that. 'Hey, Rose, I forgot!' comes Uncle Ron's voice. 'Beat Scorpius at everything you can, okay?' I look at Uncle Ron looking at some other guy with whitish blonde hair. 'Ronald! Don't turn them against each other! They haven't even started school!' Aunt Hermione scolds him.

I smile and turn to find a compartment as the train starts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey

Rose and I try to find an empty compartment. After about five minutes of walking or so, we reach an empty compartment and go in. 'Finally,' I say. 'My hands are aching!' I exclaim.

'How are we going to put our trunks up there?' I think aloud, looking at the overhead compartment. I wasn't short, neither was Rose. 'I can't pick up my trunk properly, much less put it there,' Rose voices my thoughts.

'I'll try to find James,' I suggest.

'I saw him I one of the compartments, but he was with some of his friends,' Rose replies.

'Well, I'm his brother! If he doesn't help me, who's supposed to?' I say, and get out of the compartment. I walk down many compartments: no, nope, not there. I then spot James hanging out with two other boys in a corridor. 'James! James, I need your help!' I call out to him.

'Oh, come on, Albus! You're interrupting us!' he says, exasperatedly.

'Just come with me a couple of minutes!' I say.

'Ask somebody else.'

'I don't know anybody.'

'Your prob.'

'Ugh!' I stamp my foot; turn on my heels to go back to Rose. I find her sitting in the compartments surrounded by our trunks and my bird cage. The compartment is small, so it looks really congested.

'What is it? Won't her help?' Rose asks, reading my expression.

'Apparently not,' I shrug.

'Well, then… I guess we'll have to manage,' she says.

'I'll go ask somebody else.'

'We don't know anybody.'

'We know Teddy and Victoire.'

'True, but I'm sure they're not in this carriage of the train. It'll be hard looking for them,' she reasons.

I sigh. 'Touché,' I agree, sitting opposite her.

Suddenly, a senior pops in. Brunette hair, blue eyes, a fair complexion, and she looked cheery. 'Need any help?' she asks.

I get up quickly. 'Yes, please. Can you please put these trunks up?' I practically beg.

'Oh, sure! No probulemo!' She pronounced it like 'prob-uh-lame-o'.

She picks up our trunks, one after the other and put them into the overhead rack. 'Cute owl,' she says, looking at Sib. 'Thanks for helping,' say Rose. I thank her too. 'Oh, no, it was nothing. I always go check if the new ones need any help. My name's Julia, by the way, Julia Swift,' she introduces herself, putting her hand forward.

'James Potter,' I say shaking her hand.

'Rose Weasley,' say Rose, shyly.

'Hmm… Potter… Potter. Oh yeah! Your brother James is here too, isn't he? I'm in the same year as him! But I'm in Ravenclaw, he's in Gryffindor. He _is_ your brother, right?'

'Yep,' I say.

'How come James didn't help you?' she asks me, looking surprised.

'He's being a dork, as is usual,' I say.

'If you want anything else, then you can ask me. I'm just…' she says, looking out into the corridor. 'About three compartments away!'

'Thanks a lot,' Rose and I say simultaneously. 'No biggie,' she says and winks at us.

Julia goes out. Rose and I sit freely next to the windows. 'Haven't you bought a pet, Rose?' I ask.

'Hmm?' she says, probably distracted by what she was thinking. 'Thought you'd never ask,' she grins and gets out a sleeping rat from her pocket. 'He's nearly always sleepy. His name is Scabbers, just like Dad's dead rat.' She puts Scabbers back into her pocket.

'What house do you think you'll be picked in?' she asks.

'I don't know, honestly. I want to go to Gryffindor, but James says I might go to Slytherin,' I answer.

Rose shudders. 'I'd rather go into Hufflepuff than Slytherin. '

I suddenly hear Dad's voice in my head: 'The Sorting Hat takes your wish into account too. I was to be in Slytherin, but I didn't want to go there, so the Hat put me into Gryffindor.' I hope he was telling the truth, and not just something to cheer me up.

Rose and I sit quietly for a lot of time. It's nearly five now. 'I'm bored,' says Rose restlessly.

'The trolley's gonna come soon enough,' I say.

'Well, I've got sandwiches. We can buy Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!' she says brightly.

'Yep.' I grin.

True enough, a couple of minutes later, we hear the sound of wheels. A young woman stands in the corridor then. 'Anything off the trolley, dears?' she asks sweetly. 'Every Flavor Beans, please. Two of them,' I request. 'And four chocolate frogs,' asks Rose.

'Okay, then,' she answers and hands them over to us. That would be four Galleons and three sickles,' she says, calculating the amount. Rose and I pool out some money. 'Okay, bye then,' the woman says, leaving.

'Should we start?' I ask. 'Sure,' Rose says, grinning.

I take a bean and give one to Rose. 'On the count of three,' I say. 'Three,' say Rose. 'Two.' 'One.' We both pop the beans into our mouth. 'Toffee,' she announces happily. 'Spinach,' I gag. 'Stop laughing!' I say to Rose.

It's nearly ten when we finally finish laughing our hearts out and talking. Suddenly a blond guy in a black cloak comes in. I realize he's the same one Uncle Ron had pointed out to. Rose and I exchange glances. 'You ought to change into cloaks now,' he speaks in a sneer-like tone. He sizes us up. 'Scorpius Malfoy,' he says indifferently. 'James Potter,' I say politely. 'Rose Weasley,' say Rose. Scorpius's eyes widen. 'I know you,' he says in a different, friendlier, tone this time. 'My father knows your father, I think. He mentioned about somebody named Harry Potter, and lots of Weasleys.'

'My dad's Harry Potter,' I say.

'Yes, and daddy's name is Ronald Weasley,' Rose says.

'Oh, I better go now,' Scorpio says.

'Bye,' Rose and I say together. We all laugh; I don't know why he does.

'Seems like a good guy to me,' observes Rose. 'He's okay,' I admit.

'There must be a changing room around here for students to change into cloaks,' I say.

'Who cares?' asks Rose.

I shrug. 'We're both wearing hoodies; all we need to do is take them off to put our cloaks!' exclaims Rose. 'True,' I agree, as we both take off our hoodies and put on our cloaks.

'We don't have to take our trunks along, do we?' asks Rose. 'Nope,' I reply.

Rose looked different in her cloak. Almost older than me, although she was nearly two months younger.

'Stop gaping at me, James,' she orders. I snap back to reality. She just looked so different that I was struck by her! 'You just look older, Rose,' I say. 'Yeah, right,' she replies.

The train slows down. Julia pops in. 'Need anything else?' 'Not this time,' I say. Julia looked so cheerful and bright, that I thought she might explode. Julia leaves. The train stops.

'We're here,' says Rose.

'We're finally here,' I say. I take Sib, who finally wakes up from her long sleep. 'Welcome to the Hogwarts stop, Sib,' says Rose, smiling.


End file.
